I Believe In You
by AnnonShell
Summary: Q blinked and then he was helping Bond chase Silva and "Put your back into it!" and trying not to panic... Q blinked again and now there's a new M and Q doesn't know what to do with himself...


I believe in you  
I can show you that  
I can see right through  
All your empty lies

~ Breaking Benjamin ~ Dance With The Devil ~

AN: I'm currently obsessed with both Skyfall and Breaking Benjamin so my mind is going cray right now. Please forgive the amount of fics that shall be spewing from me, as they will be everything from sappy and lovey-dovey to almost hatred and angst :l ANYWAYS! To the 00Q! Enjoy

~ AnnonShell

Q blinked, struggling to keep his breathing controlled as everyone set off in the helicopters to collect James. '/Bond/' he corrected himself, 'Bond, not James'. Turning back from the agents, the quartermaster walked as calmly as he could before he was out of sight, when he full out sprinted to his desk. Eyes searching the screen in front of him as though it could give him the answers he desperately craved, Q simply dropped to the floor, head in hands and he muttered, "What the Hell are you doing?" The thing is, he didn't know if he was asking himself or James. 'No. Bond. 007. Bond.'

~.~.~.~

Q stood vigil at his desk all night. Well, he told himself that's what he did. In reality, he had sat against one end of it, staring at his laptop - moved to the floor in front of him - as his agent came ever closer to England. 'Not my agent. An agent. 007.' Forcing himself to not bash his head against the desk, Q stood up slowly so as not to get a head rush and replaced his laptop to the usual place. No later than twenty one seconds after - yes Q counted the seconds, minutes and hours all night - there was a small red dot moving quickly from the roof down level after level until it read outside Q Branch. Looking up, Q blinked owlishly behind his glasses as James stood with a small smile, holding his hand out. "Come along Q. We have a visitor and I think you should meet him." Swallowing thickly as he nodded, Q made his way to James and trying his best to not get turned on by that smile and his suit and just James and 'Oh god now he's staring why is he staring oh shit can he tell? Shit. Just breathe. Oh wait he's holding out his hand still. Take his bloody hand Quentin for god's sake' Doing as his rambling mind told him, Q gently put his hand in James' - 'BOND god dammit!' - and the agent's smile twitched slightly at the corners before he pulled the quartermaster down to where Silva was locked up.

Only a couple of minutes later, M walked in to see Bond, Q, Tanner and Mallory stood outside the clouded glass. With a nod from her, the door opened and all five moved slowly forwards into the room. Q stood off to one side with his tablet, programming in a tracking system for Raoul Silva, looking up at exactly the wrong time. He wouldn't stay he was squeamish, but what the cyanide did to Silva was just disgusting and made Q want to either throw up or run from the room. Thankfully, his agent noticed and as they left quickly, he put an arm around Q's waist to gently steer him back to Q Branch and his cup of tea.

~.~.~.~

After that everything seemed to go so quickly it almost didn't happen. Q had just calmed himself down and one of the interns brought him a tea when the alarms went off and Bond printed back to Silva. Q blinked and then he was helping Bond chase Silva and "Put your back into it!" and trying not to panic but muttering under his breath and "Shit. Shit shit shit!" because Silva bloody hacked us and that shouldn't be even remotely possible and everything was planned and then Q stood with Tanner making a trail for Silva as per James' request after kidnapping M and Mallory was perfectly fine with it and oh good lord M died.

Q blinked again and now there's a new M and Q doesn't know what to do with himself.

But Bond does.

And so it started.

AN: This didn't go at all as planned so it's kind of become a two-shot where in the next chapter Bond helps Q 'find himself' by taking him somewhere and then somewhere else so they can shag til everything gets better! Thanks for reading


End file.
